This invention relates to a distiller, more particularly, to an automobile distiller. The water condensed from the evaporator is collected and heated by the heat generated from engine to generate steam. The steam is then cooled by the chilled air generated by the air conditioner. Accordingly, a distilled cool water is available for drinking. On the other hand, the exhausted heat is recycled and a distilled water is available for drinking.
When driving in the hot days, even the air conditioner provides amiable and pleasant chilly air, the driver and the passengers always feel thirty. This situation becomes worse when a traffic jam is met arid the provision for water become more and more important. On the other hand, if the air conditioner runs at a more high speed, the more condensed water is generated from the evaporator. Further more, the heat generated from the engine is exhausted completely.
Both the heat and condensed water are the by-product of the automobile. If the exhausted heat and condensed water can be recycled and used to generate the distilled water for drinking, it is really good to both driver and passengers.